Code Lyoko E82: Reanimation
by James the Lesser
Summary: Sanne newly charged is a danger the Lyoko gang had never faced before. Pain on Lyoko, far worse then the time when Xana messed with the Super Computer. What will happen? READ!


**Code Lyoko Episode 82: Reanimation**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N Ok, Season 5! Now this is a new season since it doesn't exist. What do I mean? Real Lyoko is doing season 3&4 right now, no news of a 5th Season. So I ended the series, at Season 4, but then did another story that was the same episode but changed one thing so the ending was different. This leads to the 5th unofficial Season, that is if I was the creators, which I'm not. Basically this would be like a new Season of Inuyasha after it ended, at Episode 167. It wouldn't be an official Season of the Series but a way for the creators to make more money off of a killer Series. Although that would be cool if they made a new season, but I bet they wait until the Manga creator finishes her Manga of Inuyasha before making more episodes. I am rambling, sorry; I just really like the Inuyasha Manga and Show.**

It is nearly a week since Sanne had killed Franz and no attacks. Aelita was still a little hurt from whatever Sanne had done to her when she was last on Lyoko. Jeremie wanted to scan her in the Scanners to heal her but Aelita said it wouldn't be a good idea.

Ulrich and Yumi were spending time together but it wasn't all love and happiness. Yumi was still upset over William, even after Franz was killed, and Ulrich tried to do anything he could to make her feel better. "Yumi, the Sub Sonics Restaurant will open tomorrow, Sissy has eight tickets and asked if you and the others wanted to go."

"I don't want to go, I look like hell, Sissy will use that against me." Yumi had become extremely paranoid after all the bad luck that had happened to her, losing Ulrich would be one the worst thing to happen to her.

"You still look beautiful Yumi." Her skin wasn't as pale as it use to be now that she was getting outside, and she had started training with Ulrich again so she was getting back into shape, even if she hadn't Ulrich would see her as beautiful.

"You're just saying that." Yumi looks down at herself, she had lost weight, but it was muscle weight, she didn't like the way she looked. "If you and the others want to go I won't stop you."

"No Yumi you're going with us tomorrow, I'll pick you up at six ok?" Ulrich puts an arm around Yumi's shoulder.

"I guess." Yumi leans her head onto Ulrich's shoulder. They were outside in the woods, the June weather was great, not to hot, not to cold. "You think maybe William…"

"No Yumi, don't think about it, not now." Yumi still thought there was a way to bring William back even though Aelita and Jeremie said it was impossible.

Aelita and Jeremie were now at the Factory, they figured the quicker they got Sanne out of Lyoko the better. "We still need some of her DNA, how do we get it? I don't think she'd agree for a partial transfer like you did."

"Maybe, at the Hermitage, if we found a toothbrush, hair brushes something." Aelita had thought about it and had seen a TV show where they found hair that had the DNA of the killer.

"We can go there later Aelita, if you want to, shouldn't go alone." Sanne had attacked there before, Jeremie and Aelita wouldn't be able to fight off an attack. "If we find some then we can plan the Sector 5 expedition, and if we find the right information we can divert power from the main battery into the materialization program."

"It sounds simple but to actually do it is another thing Jeremie. We have to do it as soon as possible though, the countdown is still going, and my Mom won't live forever." She wasn't a God on Lyoko. She would die, in less then five months.

"We could tell her about the countdown Aelita, if she knew, it might give her incentive to come to Earth."

"Or she might try to destroy the planet even faster knowing she had a deadline." Aelita gets her cell phone out. "I'm going to call S.S., see if her and Odd want to go to the Hermitage."

"S.S. has never been there has she?" Aelita shakes her head. "Ok, want Ulrich and Yumi to?"

"No, leave them alone." Those two had a hard few weeks after William died and were back together, Aelita didn't want to mess with that.

"Hello? S.S., is Odd there?"

"Yes Jeremie what do you want?" The two were alone, again, and having some fun.

"Meet me and Aelita at the Hermitage, Odd knows how to get there." Jeremie hangs up while Odd and S.S. are put in a foul mood, they had taken the week of no attacks to have as much fun as possible, they never knew when Sanne might attack, might win.

A few minutes later Jeremie and Aelita get to the Hermitage. "We have to wait for them Aelita." Jeremie had grabbed Aelita's wrist when she tried to go in the house.

"Why Jeremie, I'm sure my Mom won't attack now." Sanne had been dormant, probably saving up her power for one last attack. Aelita didn't tell this to the others but she was afraid for her Mother and of her Mother, after Sanne had killed Franz she changed. The orb she pulled out of Franz's chest seemed to make her more powerful then she had ever been, even strong enough to cause the damage she did on Lyoko to pass over onto Earth.

"Better safe then sorry Aelita." Jeremie sits down then Aelita, as they wait for S.S. and Odd to get to the Hermitage.

"Hey!" S.S. is the first to see Jeremie and Aelita. "Well we came what's up?"

"We need to find a hair, toenail, anything that has Sanne's DNA in it." Jeremie gets up then lends a hand to Aelita to help her up. "I didn't want me and Aelita to do it alone incase Sanne attacked, she's attacked here before." S.S. didn't know since those attacks had both been before her time.

"Where are Ulrich and Yumi?" Odd had been interrupted and wanted to know if they had interrupted Ulrich, even though Odd doubted Ulrich would have been doing what he was.

"No they need time alone." Aelita walks into the Hermitage not waiting for the others.

In the Hermitage Aelita heads for the room she remembers was her parent's bedroom. She looks through drawers and the closest but doesn't find anything that would have hair or other form of DNA in it.

Jeremie was in the kitchen looking through the cabinets, at the knives, hoping maybe Sanne had cut herself and some of her blood might be on a knife.

S.S. and Odd look in the downstairs bathroom. They are amazed at what they find, it was as if nothing had changed for over a decade, and nothing had. Franz and Aelita had to run as fast as they could, dropping everything, when the Men in Black came. "Hey, is this toothbrush ok?" S.S. shows it to Odd.

"I don't know, grab all of them." There were several toothbrushes, more then what two people would normally used. There were hard bristle, soft bristle, and one with a green strip for extra cleaning. "Maybe Franz had a thing about teeth." The two laugh as they bring the toothbrushes to the kitchen. "Hey Einstein will these do?"

"I don't know, if none of them have Sanne's DNA on them they're useless." Jeremie looks in a cabinet and gets a few plastic bags out. "Put them and anything else you find in these." He hands two to S.S. and Odd.

Aelita is looking in the upstairs bathroom when she hears a weird noise. Turning around she sees there is nothing behind her. Going through a cabinet under the sink she finds a hairbrush, with pink hair in it! "I hope this is yours Mom." Aelita starts to walk out of the bathroom when something tackles her to the ground. "Help-" The attacker puts a hand over her mouth.

"What you doin here little missy?" The man looked old, smelled old, and sounded old. "This is my crib, I done found it, what you doin messin with my crib?" He takes his dirty hand off of Aelita's mouth.

"This was my house a long time ago, I came back looking for some of my Mother's things." Aelita at first had been scared thinking it was an attack from Sanne but now knew it was just a homeless man. "I won't hurt you, you can stay here, I just wanted to get some of the things we left behind when we moved."

"So you are missy, sure, sure, not here for me, the Men in Black, not here for you." The man gets off of Aelita and continues to ramble on. Aelita runs down the stairs and to the kitchen where the others are.

"We should leave. I think I found some of my Mother's hair."

"What's that?" Odd points to a brown smudge on Aelita's clothing left by the old man.

"Nothing, must have gotten it when I was crawling under the bed." Aelita and the others hear a crash coming from upstairs.

"Sanne!" Odd immediately takes the lead keeping Aelita and Jeremie behind him.

"No it's just an old man. Leave him alone Odd, we should go." The old man wasn't any harm to them.

Unfortunately for the old man he was about to become a threat unlike any other on Earth. He was attacked by a ghost. He thought it was the CIA trying to control him, if only it was.

As Aelita and the others leave they hear another crashing noise as the old man jumps through a window down onto the ground below. "_Stop right there, I don't want to go back to Earth, you can't make me go back!"_ The old man fires an energy blast that hits Odd.

"Run, get to the Factory, I'll hold her off, go!" Odd gets off the ground and knocks the dirt off his sleeve. "Come on Sanne let's see what you can do now."

"_Anything I want!"_ Sanne raises a hand in the air, Odd looks up, it was a trick! Sanne uses the other hand to strike Odd down with an energy beam. _"Humans are so weak, do you see why I don't want to go back? I have power unlike any other!"_ Odd rolls out of the way of the next blast.

"You have someone who loves you on Earth, that'd be reason enough for me to go back." Odd dodges the next attack and gets behind a tree trying to distract Sanne for as long as possible.

"Come on, pick up!" Jeremie had called Ulrich but he wasn't answering the phone. "Aelita call Yumi." Aelita does and Yumi answers.

"Sanne's attacking, Odd is fight with her, we need to get to the Factory." Aelita hangs up without waiting for a response from Yumi.

A confused Mr. Ishiyama looks at the phone. The Caller ID said Aelita, must be one of Yumi's school friends. But who was Sanne, and what Factory?

"Forget the sewers the Factory is just past that road." The three, Jeremie, Aelita, and S.S. run down the road seeing the Factory. "Aelita when we get there I'll send you under Odd's program. The three run in to the Factory and take the elevator down to whatever rooms they needed to be in.

"We're ready Jeremie." Aelita and S.S. are in two Scanners.

"We should wait for Ulrich and Yumi." Jeremie brings the transfer program up. "But we can't wait, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The two land on Lyoko just as their vehicles appear. "Go north, the Tower should be there but be careful!" Aelita had been hurt the last time she was on Lyoko, but that was a direct shot from Sanne, would it be different to be hit from the monsters?

"Hey Jeremie called." Ulrich had his phone off but sees several messages from Jeremie when he turns it on. "Sanne is attacking. We should go, if you want Yumi." The last time she went because of the chance to fight Franz but now, would she still go?

"I guess, why didn't they call me?" Yumi reaches for her cell phone and finds it isn't there. "I must have left it at home." The two get up and start towards the Factory.

"We don't see anything Jeremie." Aelita was surprised to see Lyoko was the same, the last few times a large amount of power was used Lyoko had been damaged. Maybe it was because the power came directly from Franz that Lyoko was left alone.

"It's there, just a little farther." Jeremie watches over the monitor wondering where Yumi and Ulrich were.

"I see it!" Aelita points it out to S.S. "It's being guarded though." There were two Tarantulas and something Yumi didn't expect to see, a Dragon. "But she killed him…"

"Watch out!" S.S sticks her pole out to block the laser from the Dragon. Aelita do you know how to bring up Odd's shield?"

"Shield." The shield comes up and blocks another laser just in time. "Laser Arrow!" Aelita fires one, hitting the Dragon, it explodes. "Wow Jeremie must have really made these stronger."

"I don't think so Aelita, look at the Tarantulas." They had the Eye of Sanne. "Maybe the Dragon did to, if your Mom's making them."

"Right." Yumi does a flip on the Overboard dodging a laser from a Tarantula. "Laser Arrow!" She fires three at the Tarantula destroying it. "Ha, maybe my Mom didn't make them stronger."

"I know, extend!" S.S. jumps off the Overwing while aiming her pole at the last Tarantula. It dodges the pole and fires a laser, hitting S.S. "Aaaaa!" She lands on the ground in a crumpled heap. The laser had hurt, badly.

"No, Laser Arrow!" Aelita starts to fire at the last Tarantula which dodges the arrows, it seemed smarter then the other monsters guarding the Tower. The Tarantula fires a laser hitting the Overboard causing it to devirtualize.

"Aelita watch out." S.S. is back up and grabs her pole. "I don't know how it happened but I won't let it happen again!" She jumps up in the air swinging the pole at the Tarantula hitting it but missing the Eye. The Tarantula knocks S.S. over then hits her with another laser. "Stop!" S.S. grabs her leg. It hurt as much as the last hit, like being burnt with a torch. "Go away…" The Tarantula hits her with another laser sending her back to Earth screaming in pain.

Aelita, taking the chance, flies towards the Tower on the Overboard, until a laser hits the Overboard sending Aelita flying through the air. "No, I was so close." Aelita looks up to see another Dragon was on its way, and with out S.S. she was helpless. She drops to her knees and uses her Creativity to make a cocoon of rock to protect her.

"S.S.!" Ulrich and Yumi had just gotten to the Scanner Room where they found S.S. laying on the ground. "Are you ok?" Yumi looks down and sees a red mark on S.S.'s leg. "Where did that come from?"

"Tarantula, it hurts, why does it hurt?" Lyoko had never hurt before, as far as S.S. knew, the last time lasers actually caused pain was when Xana, Sanne, had messed with the Super Computer. But even then the pain didn't transfer over to Earth.

"Jeremie send us now!" Yumi and Ulrich get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." The two land on Lyoko. "I'm sending the Overbike, hurry. Aelita is using a cocoon to protect herself."

"Ok Jeremie." Ulrich gets on the Overbike, waits for Aelita to sit on the back, then takes off at full speed.

"Come on Sanne, shouldn't you be stronger?" Odd wipes some blood from his mouth after an energy blast hit him in the face. "I mean, Franz would have hurt twice as much as that." Odd hoped his friends had gotten to Lyoko and would deactivate the Tower soon, he was getting tired.

"_You think childish taunts will affect me? I know what you are doing, and it will fail, I am to powerful!" _The old man being possessed by Sanne waves his hand blasting the ground in front of Odd sending him flying through the air.

"Sure it will you bi…"

Back on Lyoko Yumi and Ulrich find Aelita's cocoon. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fan hitting the Dragon which explodes. "Cool they have the Eye on them!" Yumi jumps off the back of the Overbike and lands catching her fan. Blocking a laser from the Tarantula she lets Ulrich take care of it.

"Impact!" Ulrich slams his sword into the Tarantula destroying it. "Ok Aelita get in there." Aelita's cocoon goes back into the ground and Aelita starts to walk to the Tower when a blue mist flies up from the Digital Sea.

"_Help me"_

"Back off Aelita we don't know what that is." Ulrich has his sword out and is ready to strike what ever the mist was.

"That bastard wants my help!" Aelita sticks her arm out. "Laser Arrow!" The arrow flies through the mist. "My Mother killed you! I saw it with my own eyes, go away!"

"_Please, help me, Yumi"_

"You leave her out of this." Ulrich and Aelita stand in front of Yumi, something that Yumi found different, normally she and Ulrich would be standing in front of Aelita. "Jeremie are you seeing this?"

"I don't know what it is. It's not from Sanne, that much I can tell."

"It's that bastard Franz! Something must have survived, he did something, and I won't let him do this!" Aelita starts firing laser arrows out of both arms until the mist broke apart. "I have to deactivate the Tower." Aelita walks in trying to keep her anger in check, she had a mission, a job to do, and it's what she did best on Lyoko.

"Ulrich, you don't think that was William do you?" Yumi thought about it, that would be why it asked for her, William was reaching out to her…

"No! He is dead Yumi. He's never coming back, never!" Ulrich turns to Yumi. "Franz killed him, he is probably trying to trick you, I knew this was too good." Franz wouldn't die that easily, life wouldn't be that easy.

"You don't know that, he could…" Yumi turns around when she hears a buzzing noise. "Oh, just some Hornets." She gets her fans out and throws them, the Hornets prove to be smarter then most and dodge them. "Jeremie tell Aelita to hurry up." Yumi catches her fans ready to throw them again when the Hornets break up.

"Yumi this can't be good, how did they get that smart?" Ulrich looks and notices Yumi's arms were shaking a little, she still had nightmares about Hornets, the fear was still in her. "Leave it to me, triplicate!" Ulrich splits into three and goes after the three Hornets. One clone is destroyed before Ulrich can destroy a Hornet, then the other clone is destroyed, the Hornets were smarter then normal.

"Aaaa!" Yumi was watching one Hornet expecting Ulrich to get the other when she feels a burning on her back and legs. A Hornet had sprayed her with poison! "Make it stop!"

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall down. "Ok Jeremie take us back."

"Yumi!" Ulrich destroys the second Hornet and then runs over to Yumi. "Ouch what the heck was that?" Ulrich turns around after being hit with a laser. "Man that hurts." He blocks the next laser before being materialized back to Earth by Jeremie.

"My legs, my back, it hurts!" Yumi was lying on the ground withering in pain. Ulrich lifts the back of Yumi's shirt and finds her skin was wrinkled, it looked like melted plastic.

"Jeremie send her back, send her back!" Ulrich, with Aelita's help, gets Yumi back in a Scanner. "What the hell was that!"

"Sanne, she can hurt us now, it isn't a game on Lyoko anymore." Aelita rubs her chest, the burn was gone now, going to Lyoko healed it. She sees a mark on the back of Ulrich's neck. "You were hit to."

"Yeah, not that badly." A few seconds later Yumi falls out of the Scanner. "Yumi are you ok?"

"I think so, the pain. It wasn't like anything I've felt before." Yumi stands up with help from Ulrich. "Why did it hurt like that, even when Sanne messed with the Super Computer it didn't hurt on Earth."

"The power she stole from Franz made my Mom so strong she can hurt us anywhere we go." Aelita sits down on the floor. "Jeremie, when you can analyze the hair we found, we need to bring my Mom home."

"Hair?" Yumi and Ulrich look at each other. "We missed something."

"Yes, me, Jeremie, S.S., and Odd went to the Hermitage to look for anything that would have my Mom's DNA in it. We found some hair but then she possessed an old man who was in the Hermitage and attacked us."

"So that's where Odd is, did he do ok?" Ulrich says it loudly enough for Jeremie to hear.

"I don't know, let me call him." Jeremie brings up the phone program and calls Odd. "Hi Odd, do you need help?"

"No, most of my blood is still in my body. You guys cut that one pretty close." Odd was still lying on the ground after the old man fell over trying to catch his breath. "You know, just once I'd like to be able to say I won a fight."

"Well Odd we'll come and get you, we all need a break after that last attack." Yumi, S.S., and Ulrich had all been hit, Yumi the worse. The pain being felt on Lyoko and being brought back to Earth changed everything, they had to be more careful, Sanne might be able to kill them on Lyoko now.

**A/N Ok, Now there will be a long break. I was supposed to leave for vacation today but my brother and friend take forever to pack and get ready, you know, the kind who would be late to their own funerals. Enjoy this new story and new, unofficial, Season of Lyoko!**


End file.
